Meant To Be Together
by Captain Katie
Summary: What if J/C had met at the Academy? What if she took Tuvok’s place on the Liberty? Chapter 3 is up!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I based this on. What if they had met at the Academy? What if she took Tuvok's place on the Liberty? This is what I think might have happened.  
  
Meant to be Together Part 1- Finding You Cadet Kathryn Janeway barreled around the corner, skidded on the damp floor, and crashed into another cadet, sending them both sprawling across the hallway in a hopeless tangle of limbs, books, and PADDs. Great. Running late and I have to get myself into this. Grimacing at the ache in her left arm, she pushed herself up, hoping she hadn't twisted it too badly, and ruefully surveyed the hallway. "Nice work," came a dry male voice from her right. "You trying to kill yourself or something?" She sighed and let her head loll back on her shoulders. "No, actually I was trying to get to class." "Well, you certainly seem to have a unique way of doing it," he quipped. She turned towards the sound of his voice, intending to shoot him one of her lethal deathglares, but her head went totally blank of its own volition. He was gorgeous. Drop-dead gorgeous. There was no other word for it. He lay on his side, head propped on hand, flashing her an insolent but highly seductive grin as he winked at her. It was all she could do to keep from openly gaping at him. "So," he continued, "which class were you heading to?" With an effort, she regained her wits. "Interspecies ethics." "Well," he said with another smile, "that makes two of us." She groaned inwardly and began to collect her books. "Aren't you going to help?" she snapped. "Oh, pardon me," he said with complete insincerity, sitting up and joining her in her attempt to organize the mess. "What's your name?" he asked as they worked. "Kathryn Janeway. And you are...?" "Chakotay." He tucked the last of his books under his arm and stood, extending a hand to help her up. She took it grudgingly and let him pull her to her feet. "Come on, I'll walk you to class," he said, setting off down the corridor. She fell into step beside him, uncomfortably aware of the lingering ache in her arm. Kathryn was dimly conscious of his saying something as they walked, but her head was swimming and she couldn't make out the words. Her arm was throbbing hard and she felt surprisingly dizzy. She stopped and leaned heavily against the wall, squeezing her eyes tight shut as she strove to force away the stars dancing in front of her eyes. It appeared her fall had affected her more than she thought. Chakotay had paused as well and stood watching her with a concerned expression on his face. "Kathryn, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. In answer, she pressed a hand to her forehead as though it would help clear her brain. "Ohh... my head..." Her vision was getting blurrier by the second and her knees suddenly buckled. She heard Chakotay's panicked shout of "Kathryn!" from a long way off and vaguely noticed a strong pair of arms encircle her waist before blackness overcame her and she plunged headlong into nothingness. [pic] Kathryn awoke slowly to the harsh blue lights of the Academy hospital. Blinking, she began to get up, but let herself sink back to the bed almost immediately when her head started to go fuzzy again. The doctor's face hove into view above her. "Feel better?" "Yes," she croaked through a dry mouth. "Good." He injected her with a hypospray. "This should take care of any more dizziness." She swallowed hard. "What... what happened?" "You fainted. Shock from spraining your arm." "Oh." She inhaled deeply. "How did I get here?" "Cadet Chakotay carried you in. He wanted to stay with you, but I insisted he go back to class." He helped her sit up properly. "Speaking of which, you should be heading there yourself." "Right," she said and hopped off the biobed. "Thank you, Doctor." He acknowledged her with a nod and turned back to his console as she hurriedly walked out of sickbay. [pic] She broke into a light run as she caught sight of the chronometer on the wall. She was already forty-five minutes late for class, but with any luck she would get there in time for the professor's explanation of their next homework assignment. Arriving in a flurry outside the classroom, she took a moment to regain her composure, then quietly opened the door. Twenty heads swiveled to scrutinize her and she blushed in embarrassment, wishing she could simply slink back out of view. "You're late," the professor stated sternly. "Sorry, sir," she said sheepishly. "I, um, sprained my arm." "Sprained your arm?" he asked incredulously, and the class tittered. "Yes, sir." "All right," he said gruffly. "I'll excuse you this time. Take a seat." Gratefully she slumped into the only empty chair left- as fate would have it, right next to Chakotay. She leaned over and poked him in the arm. "Hey, uh, thanks for taking me to Medical." "You're welcome," he said and smirked, "but didn't you forget something?" "What?" Kathryn asked warily. "Where are your books?" Her mouth fell open in shock as she remembered they hadn't been there when she woke up in sickbay- which meant she had to have dropped them when she fainted. Which, in turn, meant that they were three hallways and one staircase away. Beside her, Chakotay clucked his tongue in mock reproach, reached down to his feet, and handed her a neatly stacked pile of books. "You owe me big, Cadet," he hissed playfully, and went back to his work. She pulled herself together and opened her text, but she couldn't concentrate. Instead, she was unable to keep her eyes off Chakotay, his broad shoulders, jet-black hair and tanned skin. She didn't realize she was staring until he snapped his head towards her without warning. Blushing, she glanced away immediately, but it was too late. He'd seen her. He pivoted and stretched far out of his seat. "You know, you really should be studying," he murmured cheekily. She stole a quick glimpse of the room. The professor was busy writing something on the board, his back to the class, and the other cadets were engrossed in their studies. Safe, for the time being. She looked back at Chakotay. "So should you," she countered hotly. He licked his lips, and she resisted the urge to throw him on the ground and kiss him senseless. It was almost as if he knew what he was doing to her. She bit her tongue hard and he flashed her an impish little bad boy grin, dimples in full force. "I don't need to." His face was mere inches from hers. Kathryn was suddenly aware of her heart pounding in her chest and fought to keep her breathing even. Luckily for her, the bell rang at that moment and he quickly returned to a respectable position, saving her from having to react. She started as she heard the professor dismissing the class. Aiming to avoid Chakotay to the best of her ability, she rose, gathered her books, and was the first one out the door. He caught up with her outside the building. "Kathryn!" She whirled in disbelief as she heard his voice. How on earth had he managed to single her out from the crowd of bustling, jostling cadets long enough to see where she went? Kathryn glared at him as he screeched to a halt at her feet. "What is it?" she growled. "I've been thinking, Cadet," he began, completely undaunted by her grouchy tone, "that you really owe me quite a lot. And based on that, it only seems fair that you should pay me back." "And what, exactly, do I have the honor of owing in this debt?" "Well," he went on, "first you ran into me this morning. Then, when you fainted as a result of that fall, I carried you all the way to Medical, making myself late in the process. And then, seeing that you were in no situation to mind your own books, I took them to class for you." He stopped, ran a hand through his hair. "Need I go on?" "Fine," she snapped, only wishing she could get rid of him. "What do you want?" He smiled. "You." Books and PADDs fell to the ground unnoticed as Chakotay moved forward and jammed his mouth over hers, pinning her to the wall behind. Stunned, she found herself responding with equal passion, winding her arms about his neck and sharply jerking him back when they broke apart for air, desperately trying to satisfy her thirst. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around to dance with his and feeling a throbbing between her legs as desire spiraled up her belly. Reluctantly he let go of her, chest heaving raggedly, eyes burning with a raging fire. She stared dumbly as he collected his books and straightened to face her. "I want you," he repeated with a sly grin, "but for now, I'll settle for a date." "What... when?" was all she could splutter. "Tonight, nineteen hundred hours, the Night Owl." He leaned in close and his words brushed against her skin. "Don't be late." Kathryn stood motionless as Chakotay walked away, still in shock from the intensity of their kiss, the implications of what she'd gotten herself into only just beginning to sink in. She'd barely been able to stop herself from ripping his clothes off during class. How the hell was she supposed to survive a date? [pic] That night, she adjusted her dress one last time, pushed open the door of the Night Owl, and stepped inside, searching for Chakotay. Spotting him sitting in a corner booth, she headed over, doing her level best to still her thudding heart. Like her, he had shed his uniform and wore black pants, topped by a baggy, V-necked T-shirt and sleeveless jacket. His hair was slicked back to complete the look and not for the first time did she notice how incredibly cute he was. He rose when she neared and made as if to kiss her, but pulled away at the last second, chuckling at the expression of consternation on her face. "You look good," he said by way of greeting, unabashedly eyeing her from head to foot as he did so. "So do you," she replied coldly, but honestly. He dropped back into the booth and moved over to make room for her, patting the empty space in an unspoken invitation. Stone-faced, she slid in beside him, determined to show no hint of any desire whatsoever. However, for all her resolve, she couldn't stifle a gasp when he slipped an arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss just above her collarbone. She shivered with pleasure and sensed him smile, teasing, into her neck. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And he would do anything to get her to admit it. Well, two could play at that. Grateful for the little extra privacy the corner booth afforded them, Kathryn waited to see if Chakotay would make any more moves. When he remained still, she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, actually relishing the feel of his arm around her as his grip on her waist tightened slightly in response. One thing was for sure, she thought as she savored his warmth. It was going to be a very interesting evening. [pic] Kathryn's door chime sounded and she glanced up from her work. "Come in." Chakotay entered as the door opened, and she reclined back in her chair, glad for an interruption. "Hey." "Hey." he rejoined a bit nervously, then swallowed his fears and plunged ahead. "Um, Kathryn," he began, "you know the Academy dance tonight?" "Yes?" she prompted. He walked over to the desk and rested his hand on it. "Well, I was hoping... that you'd go with me." Kathryn gazed at him, contemplating. They'd become increasingly close over their numerous dates in the last couple of weeks, and beneath the playful exterior he put on she'd come to know a very warm, affectionate person, one that she really enjoyed being with. There was something about him that had her hooked. Smiling, she placed her hand over his where it lay on the flat surface. "Chakotay, I would love to!" [pic] Chakotay felt his jaw drop to the floor as the door swooshed open to reveal a stunning Kathryn. Her long hair cascaded freely over her shoulders, unbounded by the stiff ponytail she usually wore it in, and she had on a flowing blue dress that suited her perfectly. Light sparkled off it as she moved, and the soft color made her eyes glow. "Like it?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. "Love it," he answered, a smile gracing his own face as she twirled leisurely to give him the full view. "Ready?" "Yup." He went to take her arm as she came towards him, but she ignored it and took his hand instead. Surprised, he stared at her until she laughed and pulled him out the door, eager for them to be on their way. The party was already in full swing when they got there, music playing quietly as some couples danced and others stood around talking. Chakotay grabbed a couple of drinks and they sat at the bar chatting for a few minutes before he put down his glass. "Would you like to dance?" he asked gently. Kathryn nodded keenly and placed her glass next to his, accepting the hand he offered her. He led her out onto the dance floor, encircling her waist with his arms as she slipped hers around his neck. She laid her head on his chest and they began to move to the music. [pic] Chakotay heard Kathryn take a long sigh in contentment and snuggle deeper into his embrace. They had spent most of the evening dancing, not wanting to move out of each other's arms. He knew it was getting late, but he didn't care. That night, amidst all the laughing and talking and music, he had finally been able to put a name to what he felt for this woman. He was madly in love with her. And that was all that mattered. The music faded and Kathryn reluctantly lifted her head from his chest. "We should be going," she muttered regretfully. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew she was right. He nodded his acquiescence unhappily and they left the room, Chakotay entwining the fingers of their hands together as they walked. They strolled back to the dormitory building in comfortable silence, neither wanting to spoil the mood. When they got to her quarters, he slowed and faced her, unsure what to say, unwilling to bring the magical evening that they'd shared to a close. Kathryn looked at him, and their gazes locked. She reached up and ran the back of her hand down his cheek, letting him see the love in her eyes that he knew was so clearly reflected in his own. And suddenly, he knew exactly what to say. "I love you, Kathryn," he whispered. Her face slowly blossomed into a radiant smile, and she adoringly smoothed a few strands of hair back from the side of his head. "I love you too," she whispered back. He bent down and kissed her tenderly, then beamed at her when they broke apart. "See you tomorrow," he started to say, but she caught his hand before he could back away. "Chakotay..." "Yes?" "I was wondering..." She hesitated, uncertain. "What?" She took a deep breath and blurted, "Would you stay with me tonight?" "Stay with you?" he repeated, astonished that he was actually hearing these words from her. "Yes..." "But why?" "It's just that... I'm lonely," she confessed. "Lonely?" he repeated again, incredulous. She nodded. "And believe it or not, I just want someone to hold me..." Framing her face in his hands, he murmured, "Kathryn, you'll never be lonely as long as I'm here." "Is that a yes then?" she asked lightheartedly. Chakotay grinned, then laughed out loud from sheer joy. "That is absolutely, wholeheartedly a yes." Kathryn stretched past him to key in her code. "Thank you," she said softly as the door opened. "Hey, you don't have to thank me." She snorted. "You're too nice to me, you know," she observed wryly. "Who, me?" he retorted jokingly. She gave him a light whack on the arm and pushed past him into the bathroom. "Go and get ready for bed, you oaf!" she called as the door slammed shut behind her. By the time she came out dressed in loose pajamas, he had yanked off his shirt and tumbled down on the bed, arms and legs splayed out over the covers. Laughing at his comic appearance, she plopped down next to him. "Move," she grunted, pushing at his body as she tried to wrangle the blankets out from under him. Chakotay groaned, miffed at having to budge, and slithered backward onto the pillows, giving her enough freedom to pry the covers loose and curl up beside him. He pulled the sheets up around them and wrapped his arms around Kathryn's waist as she nestled into him. Lovingly he brushed some of the hair away from her face and let his hand come to rest on her cheek as he breathed two words into her ear. "My girl." [pic] "Happy birthday!" Chakotay beamed as he strode into Kathryn's quarters. She squealed with delight, jumped off the couch and threw her arms around his neck. "Chakotay, you knew!" she exclaimed elatedly. "Well, of course I knew," he said, smiling as he handed her a little velvet box. "Here." "What..." "Open it." "What is it?" "Just open it," he insisted, eyes unwavering from hers. She obeyed, popping the miniature clasp and raising the lid to reveal a shining silver necklace, a small heart-shaped pendant in the middle. Astounded, she gawked at it, at a total loss for words. Chakotay gently lifted it from its place in the box. "Here," he said again, and reached around her to fasten it behind her neck. She fingered it admiringly and when she looked up her face was glowing. "I'll never take it off," she promised fervently. "Never?" "Never," Kathryn affirmed, caressing his cheek with her hand as she brought his lips to hers. [pic] Hours later, he lay awake, watching her sleep, the faintest touch of a smile still visible on her face. They had at long last taken the final step in their relationship, joining their bodies and souls in a blissful union as they became one, and both knew there was no going back now. Marveling at the power she held over him, he leaned down to subtly kiss her bare shoulder. At no time in his life had he thought he would love a woman like he loved Kathryn, to the extent that it hurt. She had captivated him, wound him around her finger like a flimsy piece of string, and he was a slave to her will. The touch of his lips on her skin awoke her and she grinned up at him groggily. "Something wrong?" He laughed lightly. "No, just thinking how much I love you." She smiled anew, snuggled down into his arms and placed a light kiss on his chest. "Go to sleep, my love." [pic] Kathryn lay on her bed, hands behind her head, thinking. Since their first night as lovers she and Chakotay had spent every free moment they had with each other, and she loved him more with every passing second. It had been the most heavenly time of her existence. The door chime rang, startling her out of her reverie. "Come in." Chakotay entered and she bounded up immediately, delighted to see him, but her buoyant mood was tempered when she noticed that he was fidgeting uncomfortably. "What's the matter?" she asked, alarmed. He rarely fidgeted when he was with her. He didn't answer at first, just walked over to the window and stood gazing out at the city. She could tell he was distraught and moved to his side, stroking his face, seeking to console him as he had so often consoled her. "Chakotay, what's the matter?" she asked soothingly. He gripped her hand tightly with both of his. "I'm leaving." His voice was bleak. "What?!" It tore his heart out to do it, but he pressed on relentlessly, forcing himself to say the words before he could change his mind. "I'm leaving here, Kathryn." "Why?" she questioned, dumbfounded. She had on no occasion in her wildest dreams expected anything like this to transpire. He sighed. "You know the Federation-Cardassian treaty that was signed a few months ago?" "Of course," she said mechanically. "Well, I could have lived with that... but the Cardassians killed my father. I just got the news." Kathryn's hand rose automatically to her mouth. "Oh Chakotay, I'm so sorry," she began, but he cut her off, pressing his fingers to her lips. "Don't," he rasped, and she could see unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "Please, don't. You'll only make this harder." She gulped and tried to keep her voice calm. "Where are you going?" she managed. "Back home." "Let me come with you," she pleaded. It was his turn to gape. "What?!" "Please, let me come with you. I love you, Chakotay... I don't want to lose you." He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No Kathryn, this is your home. You belong here. I don't." "What are you saying? Of course you belong here..." "No I don't, not anymore." He clasped her face in his hands and she knew it was pointless to argue with him. She let her eyes roam over his face, wanting to memorize his features, to have some way of remembering him. She stretched upwards and kissed him feverishly, clinging to his neck as if it would keep him with her. With immense effort he broke the kiss. "Kathryn," he started, "with you I found more peace and happiness than I could possibly have imagined and I will never forget that." He paused and she gazed into his eyes, still refusing to believe that he was actually leaving her. "I will always love you, Kathryn Janeway," Chakotay whispered as he kissed her one last time. Kathryn stood, shaking, as he slowly backed out the door, then stumbled across the room in a daze and fell on the bed as the tears began to flow, her world a shambles around her feet. 'You'll never be alone as long as I'm here', he had told her once. But now he was gone. And she was alone. 


	2. Reunions

Meant To Be Together  
  
Part 2- Reunions  
  
"You wanted to see me, Admiral?" Captain Kathryn Janeway asked. Owen Paris rose from his seat. "That's right Captain. It's about Tuvok." "Tuvok?" she reiterated fearfully, concern for her friend rising inside her. "Is he hurt?" Owen looked sheepish. "Well, no. Not exactly. But it appears he won't be able to go on the mission. He's come down with a nasty case of the Tarkelian flu." "Oh." He sighed. "Obviously, we can't just scrap the mission- it's too important." "What did you have in mind, sir?" she asked a little warily. He considered carefully for a moment before replying. "We've decided to send you in his place." "Me?" "I know it might seem risky, assigning a Starfleet captain to infiltrate a Maquis ship, but you're the best we have under the circumstances." "I understand." "Good. You leave tomorrow at eleven hundred hours. A transport will take you to Maquis headquarters, where you'll be picked up by one of our agents. He'll make sure you're posted to the Liberty as chief navigator." Kathryn nodded. "What information do we have about the ship?" "Not much, I'm afraid. We don't even know the captain's name or the crew complement. It'll be up to you to send us all relevant details once you're aboard. However, Tuvok's illness obviously caused a delay, so we're going to have to speed up the schedule. You'll only have three weeks to guide the ship to the prearranged coordinates before Voyager gets there. Make the best of them." "Yes, sir." "Dismissed. And, Kathryn," he added as she turned on her heel, "Good luck." She acknowledged him with another nod before disappearing out the door. [pic] Five days later she was smack in the middle of Maquis headquarters, trying her best to fit in and not stand out among all the various cell leaders and captains. It wasn't that hard, actually. The Maquis were a lot less rigorous on matters of protocol and clothing than Starfleet, and it was nice to be able to leave her constraining uniform jacket behind and act like a normal person for once. Kathryn slung her bag more comfortably over her shoulder and kept walking. True to Admiral Paris's word, she had been hustled away by a secret Starfleet agent as soon as she stepped off the transport, and he had been successful in getting her appointed to the Liberty. Now she was going to meet the officer in charge of crew assignments, who would take her up to the ship. Feeling a little nervous in spite of herself, she marched into the transporter room and saw him already waiting for her on the transporter pad. She joined him there, unsuccessfully attempting to quell the butterflies in her stomach. "Energize," he ordered, and the room dissipated in a flash of blue light as the transporter activated, delivering them straight to the bridge of the Liberty and into the characteristic bustle of a starship being prepared for a voyage. She scanned the room, subconsciously comparing it to her own ship. Voyager's bridge was considerably bigger, but that was to be expected; it was a much larger ship. In addition, the Liberty seemed to be a lot more antiquated than Voyager; from the appearance of its technology, it was at least thirty years old. A few crewmembers were stationed at their posts and two or three afforded her mild glances of curiosity before returning to their work, but other than that the bridge was mostly empty. To her right, a large, powerfully built man was hunched over a console, immersed in work and apparently not having heard the transporter. "Captain!" the assignment officer said to him jovially. "I've brought you your new navigator." The man straightened and turned. Kathryn felt her mind go numb with shock as she recognized him and struggled to keep her mouth from hanging open. The captain's face paled as well and he, too, stood gaping at her, wearing an expression seriously akin to that of a zombie. She knew they were probably attracting odd looks from the rest of the bridge crew by now, but they were utterly oblivious to the rest of the world, too stunned to move a muscle and able to do nothing except stare at each other. She gazed into the face of the man she had thought she would never see again. The same man who had haunted her dreams since her days at the Academy. Chakotay. The assignment officer's voice was a dull roar in her ears as he prattled on about the details of her posting. However, only mindful of Chakotay's presence in front of her, she wasn't paying attention to anything else, even when she left the bridge in the company of another woman after he ordered her to find Kathryn some quarters. Instead, she was remembering the hurt, the pain, the loneliness he had caused her to suffer so long ago. And wondering if the scars would ever heal. [pic] She knew it was him as soon as the chime sounded. She'd been dreading it from the moment she stepped off the bridge that morning. But there was no avoiding it, and the sooner she got it over with, the better. "Come in." Chakotay halted just inside the door, unwilling to additionally invade her personal space. "Hello Kathryn." She was mute. "How are you?" he tried again. She didn't reply, just stood there with her cold eyes boring into him. "I'm sorry," he hedged, endeavoring to get a response out of her. "Oh, you're sorry. Is that supposed to make everything better?" she shot back bitterly, the first sentence she'd said since he'd entered. "I don't know what else to say..." "Say? What is there to say? You left me. That's all." Her icy facade was starting to crack, the woman underneath becoming more and more exposed. He winced slightly at her point-blank statement and she continued her tirade, unnoticing. "When you told me you were leaving Starfleet I wanted to come with you, but you wouldn't listen. I would have willingly given everything up for you. My life, my career, my friends, my family, just so I could be with you. But no, you didn't care. You wanted to do it all yourself." The memories were threatening to overwhelm her by now. It seemed like only yesterday she had been happily lying in his arms while he told her how much he loved her and it took her entire resolve not to let her sentiments show through in her eyes. Kathryn took a big shaky breath, not comprehending what was provoking this reaction from her. Perhaps it was the combined effect of everything that had occurred in the past two hours, or perhaps it was the result of being so far away from home, but seeing Chakotay for the first time in years had brought back feelings she thought she had buried a long time ago, feelings she had hoped never to have to cope with again. Anger, pain, helplessness and countless other emotions swirled around unfettered inside her and all she knew was that she had to get them out of her system somehow. "Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep because you were gone? How many nights I dreamed about you and then woke up crying because it was all an illusion?" She was screaming now and he involuntarily backed up beneath the fierceness of her wrath. "I loved you so much it scared me. You held my heart in your hands, and what did you do? You broke it. You used me and you broke it." Her voice turned sad, sorrowful. "Did you even love me at all? Or was I just a meaningless fling to you?" He was stung. "Of course I loved you, Kathryn. How could you ever think anything different?" "Well, you certainly didn't act like it," she spat. "And what do you expect me to do now? Just fall into your arms and say everything will be okay? Because that's not going to happen. Maybe I would have when I was younger, but I've grown up now. I'm not the same person I was at the Academy and neither are you." "Yes, I can see that," Chakotay said quietly. "But Kathryn, please understand that I never meant it to happen this way..." "Oh, you didn't?" she snarled, her temper rising again. "Well then you should have done something about it. You should have taken me with you, like I suggested. Or at least left me some way to contact you, instead of throwing me off to the side as if I were some worthless piece of jewelry like... like this damned necklace..." And before he could check her, she had shoved her fingers inside the delicate chain he had given her all those years ago and torn it free of her neck in an unthinking fury. She flung it against the wall and the silver heart clattered to the floor- Split in two. They were both shocked speechless. Chakotay snapped himself out of it first. "No... no... Oh, Kathryn, why'd you do that?" he asked brokenly as he stooped to pick up the pieces. Kathryn was still tongue-tied, but realization dawned on her face as the full impact of what she had just done hit her like a brick. Tears welled up in her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth. Chakotay gathered the chain and the two halves of the heart and cradled them in his hand as he swung back to face her. She stared at him, unsure what he was going to do. "Kathryn, I know I acted like a selfish jerk when I left you but please believe me, it was never my intention to hurt you. I've said this before and I'm repeating it now because it's true. I was young and headstrong and too stupid to understand what I had or what I was losing and I ended up wounding the woman I had fallen in love with. I truly wish there were some way to go back and undo that damage. However, as things are, all we can do is move on." She was ready to counter his words but he stopped her. "No. You've made it clear you don't love me and I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. If you want to talk you know where to find me." He turned to exit but halted at the door. "I won't bother you again." [pic] B'Elanna found him, hours later, aimlessly pacing around his quarters, when she came to deliver a report. "We've finished the warp core upgrades," she declared proudly. "We can do some more as we go along, but I'd say we're all ready for launch tomorrow." He remained silent and she waved the PADD in the air, hoping to gain his attention. "Here are the details." "Thanks, just put them on the table, will you? I'll review them later." She frowned. Chakotay didn't usually act this way. "Is something wrong?" "What?" he said absently, then registered what she had asked. "Oh, no, nothing," he assured her far too quickly. "Look, you may be able to fool Seska with that, but you can't fool me. Now what's the matter?" When he once more declined to answer, she hazarded a wild guess. "Is this something to do with that new girl... what's her name... Kathryn Janeway?" "What makes you say that?" Chakotay asked a little overly defensively. B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "Well, how about the way you two were goggling at each other on the bridge? Anybody would think you had just seen a ghost!" He snorted lightly at that one but said nothing. She continued, calmer now, "I wasn't the only person who noticed it, you know. Half the crew already thinks you're smitten with her. And you should have seen Seska earlier. She's about ready to bite Janeway's head off!" He gave a small laugh. "I'll bet she is," he muttered wryly. Even though he had ended their relationship months earlier, Seska nevertheless held the view that she and Chakotay were- and should be- together, and she had made no secret of it to the crew. Now, when she perceived a possible, though unexpected, rival for his affections, she did the only thing she was capable of- flew into a rage. "So what's the scoop?" B'Elanna prodded, shaking him out of his thoughts. Chakotay sighed. "It's kind of a long story." "I'm not going anywhere." "Well," he began, "actually, I *was* smitten with her. And I still am. But we first met ages ago, at the Academy." "Starfleet Academy?" "Yes... we were both in our senior year. Kathryn plowed into me in a hallway one morning on the way to class. The same class I was headed for, incidentally." "And?" "Well, it turned out she'd sprained her arm in the fall and she fainted a few minutes later, so I carried her down to Medical. Then when I was sitting in class later, I couldn't get my mind off her. I mean, I'd barely met her, but there was this... aura about her that simply reeled me in." "So what did you do?" "What did I do? Oh, I literally seduced her. First I flirted outrageously when she got back to class. Then I cornered her outside the building, kissed her senseless and asked her out while she was still too loopy to think." B'Elanna collapsed into giggles. The image of her best friend seducing a fellow cadet was just too hilarious for her to be able to control herself. "Go on," she choked out between fits of laughter. Chakotay mock glared her for a second before resuming his tale. "I didn't think it would last long, to tell you the truth. I couldn't tell if she was actually interested or not and she was rather distant at the beginning of our first date. But she surprised me. She warmed up after a bit and it all grew from there. I don't know when our friendship became love, but I do know that we both realized it at the same time. We had five weeks of absolute happiness following that. And then everything fell apart." "What went wrong?" "I heard about the Cardassian attack on my home planet." Suddenly B'Elanna caught on. "And you left her to join the Maquis." "If the news had come one day later it would have been a completely different set of circumstances, but it came when it did. So yes, I left her. She begged to come with me, but I refused." He kicked at the floor. "Worst mistake I ever made." He shook his head disgustedly. "And to think, I was actually planning on asking her to marry me that day. I figured it was the most natural thing to do, seeing the way we loved each other. It would have been perfect, we would have been so happy together, but I had to go and ruin it all." He dropped his eyes to the floor. "And now she hates me, at least I think she does. Which isn't startling, considering the way I treated her." Chakotay dug his hands into his pockets. "So that's it. You asked to know, I've told you." "I see." "Any suggestions?" B'Elanna contemplated the facts. "I think you should try and make up," she advised. "If you two were that deeply in love, then I can't see Janeway disregarding that just because she's a little angry with you. So don't throw your relationship away, okay? Or I'll bust your head off." He laughed. "Warning noted." "Good. I'm going back down to Engineering for a while, there are some things I want to double-check. As for you- good luck." "Thanks. Oh, and B'Elanna?" "Yes?" "Keep this to yourself for now, will you? I don't want the rest of the crew to find out. Especially Seska." She snickered. "Sure." "Thanks." He watched her leave, musing on what she'd said. She did have a point; maybe he should go and try and talk to Kathryn. Now that she had been given time to get over her temper, who knew what might come out of it? The buzzer on his door rang and he groaned, half expecting Seska to come blazing in. "Enter." Chakotay was more than slightly amazed when Kathryn stepped into the room. She held her arms protectively around her chest and her eyes were red. She'd been crying. "Hi." "Hi." "Can we talk?" she ventured timidly. "Of course." They were both hushed for a few minutes, then all at once she blurted, "You're not a jerk." "I beg your pardon?" "You're not a jerk. You're the warmest, most caring person I've ever met and... and I do love you. I've never stopped loving you, no matter what. I guess I was just so astounded at meeting you again that I forgot all the good times and concentrated on the bad ones." "They do tend to stick in your mind," he commented dryly. "No. That's not what I mean... I had no right to say that, about you treating me like a worthless piece of jewelry. You never did that. And speaking of jewelry... you don't know how sorry I am about the necklace. I promised you I would never take it off, and I haven't, until now..." Kathryn gulped. "I don't know what made me do it." "We all do things we when we're angry that we later regret," he murmured softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." "No... you don't understand. It was the only thing I had left of you... and now it's gone..." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Chakotay ached to hold her, to feel her in his arms once more and relieve her pain, but he couldn't push her. If she was to come to him, it would have to be in her own time. She swiped a hand across her face, striking away the tears. "So... I suppose what I really came here to ask was if you still love me after what I said to you?" She was hopeful, but prepared for the worst too. "I said I would always love you, Kathryn. That hasn't changed a bit and I've never stopped loving you." She managed a tiny smile through her tears. "Can I fall into your arms now?" "And say everything will be okay?" he asked gently, but with a touch of irony. "That would be a start." He was gratified to see her making small attempts at humor. To him it was a sign, however minute, that everything would indeed be okay. Chakotay spread his arms in a wordless invitation and Kathryn fairly ran into them. Even though so many years had passed, she still fit seamlessly with her head tucked under his chin. He hugged her close, comforting her and luxuriating in the glory of actual, physical contact after so long. "I love you, my girl," he sighed. [pic] Kathryn was warm, toasty warm. And she was lying comfortably in a bed, wrapped in a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes, wondering where she was. Then she remembered. She was in Chakotay's quarters on the Liberty. She had come there to apologize for her earlier vehemence, he had welcomed her into his embrace, and then she had fallen asleep. He must have put her to bed, slipped in next to her, and then gone to sleep himself. She rolled over so she could take a good look at him. He appeared slightly different than she recalled: there were a few more lines of wear creasing his handsome features and a tattoo had been placed above his left eyebrow, but other than that he was the same man she knew and loved. Kathryn reached up to lazily trace the tattoo, reveling in the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. The sensation roused him and he lifted a hand to lovingly stroke her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she mumbled. "It's alright." He paused. "Do you want to go and get something to eat?" "No, I just want to lie here for a while." She cuddled him tight and drew the blankets up over them. His arm slid around her back, holding her snugly in place, and she buried her head in his neck, thinking she wouldn't be able to get enough of him in a million lifetimes. "Kathryn, can I ask you a question?" Chakotay said subsequent to a brief silence. "Of course." She had an inkling of what it might be. He summoned his courage. "Was there ever... anybody else?" He braced himself for the answer. She had known this was coming. "I... was engaged to a man named Justin Tighe at one point, but he died in a shuttle crash a week after we got engaged. My father was killed too." Kathryn shuddered at the recollection. Chakotay was mortified. "Kathryn, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up." "It's okay. Anyway, I suppose Mark and I had some potential, but after you and Justin I wasn't really ready to get involved with anybody else." "Oh." The conversation lapsed back into quietude. "Kathryn?" "Hmm?" "I know I don't have any right to feel this way, but I'm jealous as hell." She chuckled. "Don't be." "Why not?" "Justin and I... we wouldn't have worked. We would have married, but we would have divorced sooner or later. We were too different, I guess. And it wasn't the same as you and me." "What do you mean?" "Well... I loved him, but we weren't right for each other, we wouldn't have been happy... and deep down in my heart there was always this unfillable emptiness inside me... It was as though a part of me was missing, a part that solely you could replace. Because that part of me was with you, wherever you were, whatever you were doing. That was when I realized you are the only one who makes me whole... I've always felt a connection with you that can never be broken, and that I've never felt with anyone else... With you I am complete, but without you I am nothing. You are the other half of my soul, Chakotay." Chakotay sat up and pulled Kathryn to him, kissing her forehead, perceiving that she had just bared her soul to him. "That's exactly how it was for me and Seska," he said. "I loved her- or at least I thought I did. But there was always something missing. You." He paused. "When I was lonely... I would dream about you... I'd wonder if you were happy or if you had ever gotten married... I used to lie awake and remember the sound of your laugh, the way you felt in my arms, the touch of your lips on mine... It was all I had sometimes to keep me going. It would ease the pain a little, but then I'd think of the life we could have had together, and I just wanted to hate myself for leaving you." "Don't be too hard on yourself," she said. "I did the same thing. You don't know how many times I thought that maybe if I'd done something differently, you would have stayed and we could have started a family... I had to console myself with memories of you, of the way you would hold me, your smile and how your hands felt on me... And sometimes I even thought that if I wished hard enough and for long enough, you would come back to me." "I'm sorry," he said. "It wasn't you, it was me. I made a stupid mistake and I still regret it with all of my heart. Please, can you forgive me?" "I already did." She smiled. "You shouldn't even have to ask. There's nothing to forgive." "Thank you." They were both quiet. Kathryn was waging an inner battle. "Chakotay," she muttered, "There's something I have to tell you." "You can tell me anything." "You're not going to like this one. But promise you won't hate me?" Her voice trembled. "I love you, Kathryn. I could never hate you," he reassured. She rested her head on his chest, taking solace in the steady rise and fall of his torso. "Chakotay... I'm a spy. For Starfleet." "I thought as much," he said mournfully, "though I wished with all my heart that you weren't." "Then you know what my mission is. To capture your ship." "Are you going to do it?" He wasn't mad, just curious. Kathryn took a deep breath, aware she was about to go against everything she held dear, against the principles she had been taught to believe and uphold. But Chakotay's arms were tight around her, dissolving her doubts like the sun washing away a light fog, and as she saw the sheer love and devotion and unconditional trust visible in his eyes, she knew she couldn't deceive him any more than she could kill him. "No," she whispered. He was stunned. "You're not?" "I can't let them send you to jail, Chakotay. You probably wouldn't get out for the rest of your life and... and I couldn't bear to see you a prisoner like that." "What are you going to do then?" he asked mildly. "I'm going to let you go." "How?" "I'll set it up... so that you can escape... if you let Voyager capture you." "Voyager?" "My ship," she explained. "In three weeks I'm supposed to have the Liberty at a set of coordinates I've been given, where Voyager will ambush us. If you let me pretend to capture you, I can get you out. But if the Liberty doesn't show up, Starfleet will think something's wrong and we'll lose our chance." "Kathryn," Chakotay said ruefully, "I can't ask you to jeopardize your own life for me. There's a very slim chance this will actually work, and if anyone ever found out what you did you would be court martialed and most probably jailed yourself." "That's a risk I'm willing to take. And besides, the last time I was ready to give up everything you ignored me, and we both paid the price. I don't want either of us to make the same mistake again." "No," he said softly. "Neither do I." "Then you'll let me go through with it? I have to send one transmission a week to headquarters, I can't stop doing that or Admiral Paris will suspect something anyway, but I can pull this off... Please, let me do this for you, Chakotay." "You sure you're not going to have second thoughts along the way?" he asked flippantly, conceding the point and trying to lighten the mood. Kathryn worked her hand into Chakotay's and brought it to her lips, kissing a trail from his knuckles to his fingertips. When she spoke, it was into his skin. "How can I betray the only man I've ever truly loved?" [pic] It was the last night before Voyager's planned trap. Kathryn was in Chakotay's quarters, awaiting his return. They had become lovers once more on the second night she was aboard, having spent the first holding each other tightly. Nothing had changed. He could still make her burn with one kiss, read her feelings with a look, communicate volumes with a single touch. They spent all their off-duty hours in either his quarters or hers, the limited time they had remaining together being far too precious to waste. It was made all the more precious by the fact that this time they knew for sure they would never see each other again. Exhaling heavily, Chakotay strode through the door and kicked off his shoes. "Sorry about that," he grunted. "B'Elanna had some new warp core modifications she wanted to show me." "It's okay," Kathryn said from her solitary place by the window. He tugged off his socks and shoved them under the bed with his shoes. "You alright?" "Fine," she replied quietly. He straightened to face her and felt his breath catch in his throat. She stood gazing out the viewport, framed in the starlight, looking for all the world like an angel in the surreal glow of the distant plasma storms. She sensed him staring and turned. "What?" she asked softly. "You're beautiful." Something in her melted. She went to him and their lips met in a blazing kiss. Kathryn anchored her arms around Chakotay's neck as their kisses intensified, needing to support her weakening knees. Her legs buckled momentarily when he yanked her closer to him and they stumbled backwards to slam into the wall. She gasped as his kisses began to travel down her neck and he pulled away. "Kathryn, are you sure about this?" he asked, voice husky. "If there's one thing I'm sure of right now, it's this," she responded truthfully. He answered her with a passionate kiss which quickly escalated in fervor as their passion flared. Kathryn moaned as his mouth moved down her neck and began to frantically unbutton his shirt, conscious only of the fact that she wanted him. He started to push her sideways along the wall, but tripped and they fell onto the bed in a heap, Chakotay on top. He covered her mouth with his as his hands slid to the collar of her jacket. She squirmed beneath him as he madly groped for the fasteners and grabbed the top of his shirt, not even bothering with the buttons as she ripped it open, desperate to feel his cool skin against hers. He pushed himself up far enough to gaze at her, desire plainly evident in his eyes. Then he lowered himself back down and hungrily recaptured her mouth. The next second, two tops hit the floor. Both were in shreds. [pic] Chakotay awakened when something warm and wet touched his face. Pushing his eyelids up, he belatedly realized it was Kathryn, eyes filled with tears, placing feather-light kisses on his neck and face. "Hey," he murmured, raising his hand and wiping away the drops. "What's wrong?" "It's just that... I love you so much, and I don't want to go..." She lowered her head and sobbed into his chest. He clutched her hard and whispered, "I don't want you to go either." She lifted her tear-streaked face and fixed her gaze on his. "Then take me with you," she said, echoing her plea of years earlier. "What? Kathryn, you know we can't do that... this plan is risky enough as it is!" "No... listen to me," she said, and there was a new light in her eyes. "When I spring you today, grab me... pretend you're taking me hostage. I'll come back here and escape with you, we can start over. Please?" "Kathryn," Chakotay said remorsefully, "you know as well as I do that Starfleet is not going to give up one of its finest captains for nothing! They'd come looking for you and, as much as I hate to admit it, the Liberty is no match for a Galaxy-class starship. Or even Voyager, for that matter. They'd overpower us and take us into custody, and then this whole escapade will have been worthless." "If we're captured, so be it. What does it matter, as long as we have each other?" Kathryn queried. "It's not us I'm worried about, it's the rest of the crew." "Then we'll take a shuttle... go off by ourselves, settle on a neutral planet, head off into the Beta Quadrant or something... there has to be a way..." She was frantic, desperate to find any solution, however preposterous, that would keep them together. "Kathryn," he countered, "I won't say a part of me isn't tempted by the possibilities. But in this case, they won't work. We're both smart enough to comprehend that and we have to accept it. We can never be together- not without a miracle. This is all we can ever have and we must live with that." He surveyed her face, waiting for her acknowledgment. After endless seconds she nodded dejectedly. "You're right, you always are... but oh, Chakotay, I'm going to miss you so much..." She trailed off, sniffling. "I'll miss you too, Kathryn, more than you'll ever know." She slipped off the bed and began to hurriedly dress, choosing to try and bury her feelings for the time being. He joined her, relieved she hadn't offered any further resistance to the inevitable. Two minutes later she stood fully clothed, ready for duty, face impassive, eyes the only indication of her emotions. Chakotay had his back to her and was retrieving something from a drawer. "What are you looking for?" she inquired nervously. He turned, hand outstretched, and she gasped, astonished to see her birthday necklace draped over his hand, the heart completely mended and without a trace of the fracture. "How did you..." she began. "Amazing what you can do with a set of engineering tools, isn't it?" he asked dryly. "Chakotay..." Her eyes were watering, tears about to spill over. "Shh, don't." He stepped forward and fixed the chain in place around her neck, letting the heart come to rest in his palm for a moment. "Wear this, not as a memory of me, but as a memory of us," he entreated. "Consider it... a symbol of our love." "I'll never take it off," Kathryn said, repeating her old promise, and they both knew it would hold true forever. Chakotay stepped forward and kissed her deeply, longingly, allowing everything he felt for her to seep out. She responded on the same terms, her mouth greedily sucking at his as her arms wound around his neck, aware that this kiss would have to last them a lifetime. After this there would be no more chances. At long last they separated. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," she replied. There was nothing else to say. They walked out, side by side, resigned to their destiny. "Chakotay?" Kathryn said just before the turbolift door opened to let them onto the bridge. "Yes?" "Pray for a miracle." 


	3. Resolutions

Meant To Be Together  
  
Part 3- Resolutions In A New Place Kathryn was slumped in her ready room, back in full uniform, three empty coffee mugs littering the desk. The day's events, coupled with the final space battle that had led to the destruction of the Liberty and the Caretaker's array had left her utterly exhausted- And with one hell of a dilemma on her hands. Chakotay had evacuated his crew before sacrificing the Liberty, which meant that there currently was a horde of Maquis freely roaming Voyager and intermingling with the Starfleet crew. News of Kathryn's masquerade had spread quickly among the Maquis, with the result that several fights had already erupted between personnel from the two sides. Seeing that there was no other option for the Maquis than to remain on Voyager, and that more clashes were clearly unavoidable if things persisted on their present course, Kathryn knew she had to think of a viable solution to the looming conflicts- and fast. And she had. Now all she had to do was run it by the one person whose consent she needed. Right on cue, the chime sounded. "Come." Chakotay entered and moved to the desk, looking grim. "Let me guess," she said, when he didn't speak. "Some of the Maquis weren't too happy about the fact that I was a Starfleet spy and they decided to make it known." He sighed. "They damn near started a riot. Seska and a few of the others were all for coming up here to give you a piece of their minds, but I managed to talk them out of it." Kathryn nodded. She had only seen Seska a handful of times, but the Bajoran woman had struck Kathryn as exactly the type to instigate an uprising. She had fully expected Seska to be the source of many issues once the Maquis found out Kathryn's true identity, and now that they were all stuck on the same ship, Kathryn had to nip it in the bud. "I've been thinking, Chakotay," she began, standing up, "that we're in a unique situation out here." "Oh?" They were both strictly professional, for the moment ignoring the personal aspect of affairs. "We're seventy-five thousand light years from home," she continued. "We're the only Alpha Quadrant ship in an uncharted area of space and we have two crews on board: yours and mine. However, a good number of my crew were killed when Voyager was transported here, and we can't function with the number of remaining hands that we have left. On the other side, the Maquis are going to have to stay on Voyager, but we can't have any more squabbling. We're all going to have to work together if we want to make it home in one piece." "I agree," Chakotay answered. "What are you proposing to do?" She stared deep into his eyes. "I'd like to merge the two crews." "Merge them?" "Yes. We'll become one crew, a Starfleet crew. It'll solve Voyager's personnel problems and, hopefully, put an end to the arguments. I'll grant your people field commissions and we can assign them to whatever position they are best fit for. Which brings me to one other detail." She paused again. "I'd like you to be my first officer." He was astonished. "Me?" "My original first officer was killed when the tachyon beam hit Voyager. I could put Tuvok in his place, but I thought it would be nice to set an example for everybody else by showing that you and I can amicably work hand- in-hand." "Hmm, I thought we worked a little better than amicably," he said cheekily. "Well now," Kathryn shot back, "we wouldn't want to let the crew know that, now would we?" "Of course not." "Then you accept?" "On one condition," Chakotay stated seriously. "And that is?" "This won't affect our relationship. Otherwise, I'd rather be an ensign in waste management." "Don't worry," she assured him with a smile. "I had no intention of ending it. I know Starfleet is normally very strict about relationships between commanding officers, but like I said, we're in a unique situation and I'm sure they wouldn't mind us bending the rules a bit. We'll just have to be careful around the crew, but if we could separate our personal and professional lives on the Liberty, we can do it on Voyager." "In that case," he said with a smile of his own, "I consent." "Well then," she beamed, " welcome to Voyager, Commander." Her eyes were sparkling and she offered her hand to seal the arrangement. Chakotay shook it warmly, thankful she had been agreeable to moving forward with their relationship. He knew, had she dissented, that he wouldn't have been able to live in peace until she was his once more. "I'll inform my crew," he told her. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of rough spots along the way, but we'll make it work. Together." "Together," Kathryn affirmed, placing her hand over his which still gripped her other one, her eyes communicating the double meaning in her words. Yes, they would truly make it work. "Now that that's settled," she said easily, "I have a more personal question to ask." "Fire away." "Are you free tomorrow evening?" "Just the evening, or the whole night?" He was grinning from ear to ear. Well, if he wanted to be saucy, she could match him. "Both." "I don't believe I have anything planned," he said. "In that case," she mimicked his words, "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?" "I'd love to. Any particular time?" "How about... nineteen hundred hours, my quarters?" "Sounds good. Oh, and did you by any chance have something planned for after dinner?" "Well now," she said enticingly, "you'll just have to find that out tomorrow, won't you? Dismissed, Commander." Chakotay exited and Kathryn allowed herself another small smile. Things were working out much better than she had expected. [pic] Kathryn had just finished setting the table with her favorite china the next evening when Chakotay buzzed for entry. She straightened and instructed the computer to grant him admission. He walked in, wearing civvies, and dropped a kiss on her lips, then slid his arms around her waist and drew her into him. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" he asked. "No, you haven't," she said. "But that's okay. You've been busy." "Hmm, I have, haven't I?" he mumbled while nibbling on her ear. "So nice to be free..." She concentrated on ignoring the pleasurable sensations that flowed through her with his assault on her skin. At this rate, they soon wouldn't even be thinking about dinner. "Chakotay," she said, gently pushing him away, "it's been a long day. And we've *both* been very busy. Don't you think we should eat?" "Eat... yes, I can think of a few things I'd like to eat." He smirked. So could she. Him, for example. "I meant food," she clarified, noticing the ravenous look he was giving her. The rest could come later. "Why don't we go straight to dessert?" he suggested innocently. She wasn't impervious to his hidden hint. "Dinner first, everything else after. That's an order, *Commander*." "Pulling rank on me already, Captain? I had thought you, of all people, would be above that." "I'm not above using my rank to get what I want. Especially when it comes to a certain first officer." "And what do you want?" he asked softly, taking a step towards her. Kathryn didn't flinch. "Right now, to eat dinner. I'm very hungry." The next thing she knew, he had her crammed against the wall, one arm braced above her head and the other across her chest. "Well, I'll just have to see if I can get to you change your mind, won't I?" he asked seductively. "Do your best," she growled in as cold a voice as she could manage. Chakotay obliged by ravaging her mouth, crushing her lips with his as his hand slipped inside her shirt and began to work its way around. She closed her eyes, feeling an electric current course through her the instant their tongues touched and moaned, heat rising in her belly as he explored her mouth. Slowly he released her. "Are you still hungry, Captain?" he murmured. "Oh, yes. Very much so, Commander." [pic] Kathryn stirred, missing the source of warmth that had been lying next to her all night. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and observed it leaning against the bedroom doorframe, clad only in a pair of baggy sweatpants and appearing unbelievably desirable through sleep-clouded vision. "Good morning," she said and yawned. "Good morning. Sleep well?" "Yes, thank you." She stretched. "That was quite the workout you gave me, by the way." "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did," Chakotay said with a snicker. "Definitely. You really know how to make a girl happy." "I aim to please." "Oh, you're certainly very pleasing." She eyed him appreciatively. Chakotay plunged down beside her and sprawled across the bed with his legs hanging over the edge, then put his hands behind his head and grinned at her. She leaned down, picked up his huge shirt from the floor and tugged it on, not caring how ridiculous it looked. Suddenly he spoke. "Kathryn, will you marry me?" She did a double take. "What?!" "I asked if you'll marry me." Kathryn stared at her lover, stunned. She had never fantasized him proposing to her this way. No ring, no getting down on the knee, no sweet speeches about how much he loved her. Just the two of them, hardly awake after a wild night. Then again, he'd always had a tendency for the unusual. It was one of the things she loved about him. "Well?" His voice jolted her back to reality. "Will you marry me?" The unorthodox proposal notwithstanding, there was no doubt in her mind about what the answer would be. "Yes," she whispered. He didn't trust his ears. "What?!" "I said yes, I'll marry you Chakotay." His elated smile lit up the entire room and he leapt off the bed, running into the living area and returning with a velvet box exactly like the one her necklace had been in. He snapped it open and produced a gleaming gold ring, set with a single shining diamond. Beaming, he removed it and slid it on her left ring finger as she gaped. "Where did you..." she began. "I replicated this yesterday, after I got my quarters," he explained. "I was going to ask you during dinner, but I got a little sidetracked." Kathryn snorted, then turned to Chakotay as he sat down next to her. "Now I'll have two things to remind me of you," she said quietly. "My necklace, and the ring." He briefly touched the necklace where it lay against her skin, then brought her face to his for a long kiss. When they separated, she regarded him seriously. "We can't live together, Chakotay, or have any children right now, you have to accept that." She sighed. "I wish we could, but it would cause too many complications... the crew would want a rational explanation, and we can't give them one..." "B'Elanna knows." "She does?" Chakotay nodded. "I told her while we were still on my ship. She won't talk about it to anybody," he added hastily, spying the expression on her face. "And I know we can't live together officially, but we can unofficially." He winked conspiratorially. She smiled and sank into his arms. "You always look on the bright side." "That's my job." "It is?" "A first officer is supposed to protect his captain, right? Well, I'm protecting you from grumpiness and depression." She couldn't help laughing at that. They were like kids again, giddy with excitement at receiving their heart's desire. Kathryn stood up and yanked Chakotay off the bed. "Come on." "Where are we going?" "Tuvok's quarters." "Why?" She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to get married or not?" "You want to do it now?" he asked. She stopped and whirled. "Yes Chakotay, now. Unless you'd rather wait?" she queried with a tinge of disappointment. "No, of course not, it's just that..." "What?" "Well, don't you think we should get dressed first?" "Oh." She looked down at herself, blushing. "Yes, good point." Chakotay laughed. "I wonder what Tuvok would say if he saw you walking around in one of my shirts!" "Ha ha, that's very funny. Now would you please hurry up?" She was already half finished. Once they were both ready, Kathryn slapped her combadge. "Janeway to Tuvok." "Tuvok here. How may I assist you, Captain?" Kathryn smiled, locking her eyes with Chakotay's, and took a deep breath, knowing this would mean a new life for both of them. "I have a big favor to ask of you, old friend..." [pic] Later that night, the couple lay entwined, holding each other tenderly and relaxing after their passionate lovemaking. "Kathryn," Chakotay murmured. She was draped over him. "Yes?" "I guess we got our miracle." Kathryn laughed. "I guess we did." 


End file.
